


I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

by ArisuShanti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but they go to the same college, college au yo, love these, p!atd is mentioned here, they dont know each other btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuShanti/pseuds/ArisuShanti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru seemed to be very popular around his college. He got along well with others, he was very smart, very athletic and had and enchanting charm about him. Normally people would expect him to like pop music that is heard on the radio, but.... Apparently not. Iwaizumi Hajime learns that for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> I love iwaoi and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

There was no denying it. Absolutely no objections.

Oikawa Tooru was the most perfect human being on campus. Almost everyone could agree. His chiseled features, his perfect unblemished natural skin, his chocolate brown hair that seemed to never move from his trademark hairstyle. He was always at the top of his class when it came to studies. Especially in science when they were learning about space, which everyone thought was odd but never questioned it. His athletic abilities were top notch, whether it be swimming, basketball, running and obviously volleyball (since he was the captain of the volleyball team). He had many friends and twice as many fangirls that give him about 10 bentos each day. Lucky bastard.

Almost everyone loved him. It was hard not to. I mean look at him, he's gorgeous, smart and athletic. Almost everyone loved him.

Everyone except Iwaizumi Hajime.

To Iwaizumi he was insufferable. Iwaizumi was in the dorm next to Oikawa and almost every night he would bring back some girl (or maybe even guy, but that was one time). It was annoying. He never got any sleep because of it. And to top it all off his stupid face was like looking into the sun. It would be enjoyable for a couple of seconds until your retina gets burned out and you go blind.

Oikawa was a good guy, he recognized that. But the fact that he was so perfect and good made him hate the guy even more. Bastard.

Of course, because the universe hated Iwaizumi, the very man that he hated had to be sitting right beside him in the library while he was studying.

I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't he just move to another table? Well he has two reasons for that.

1\. This was his favourite study spot. Perfect lighting, rarely anyone came by, had all the right books on the shelves for every single subject he studied.

2\. Oikawa wasn't really doing anything, or talking to him. Just silently sitting there with some earbuds in studying. He was probably listening to something like Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift. Even more crap that Iwaizumi hated.

So with that being said, he didn't move because he was a rational person, and if the person you hate isn't giving you a reason to hate them at the given time, then let them be.

Oikawa sat a couple chairs down from him, book surrounding his table. Iwaizumi was doing the same , his laptop in front of him typing away. Oikawa didn't even bother to look at him, he didn't even think Oikawa even knew he was there. Fine by him, he didn't care. As long as he didn't open his stupid mouth.

The two of them sat in content silence, not acknowledging each other existences and just drowning in their work. While they were working Iwaizumi noticed quite a few things about him, even though they haven't said one word to each other yet.

The first thing was that Oikawa apparently knew how to speak English fluently. About 10 minutes into their silent study , Oikawa's phone rang and he answered it in English. With a perfect accent and everything. It was really amusing to see him do that. He did know that Oikawa was a genius, but just him speaking English and sounding like a tourist was really funny for some odd reason. He made sure to ask him about his fluency later. The only conversation he was willing to have with him.

Second thing he learned was that Oikawa had a passion for aliens? How did he know you ask? Well, if you take into account the thousands of alien stickers littering his laptop, the 10 alien conspiracy books in a pile beside him and the alien shirt peaking out of his jacket, Iwaizumi just assumed. (Which this obsession would explain the 110% in science when they were doing space)

Third thing he learned was that Oikawa was good at singing. Well from what he heard. When it looked like he was struggling to think of what to write he started humming a song, that sounded extremely familiar. After a bit he started to sing it quietly to himself, but he couldn't hear the lyrics at all. Probably just some more pop shit that he heard about 20 times on the radio. The horribleness of the song aside, he was still pretty good at singing. It was nice to hear, and he hated him a bit less for that.

Fourth was that Oikawa wore glasses. He's never seen him wear them around campus or in class (he must wear contacts), but halfway through the first hour he was squinting at his computer then back at his page. After 2 minutes of struggling, Iwaizumi noticed him taking out a case and opening it up, grabbing the black framed glasses out of it and putting them on. They looked a tiny bit too big for him because they kept slipping off the bridge of his nose, so every couple of minutes he had to push them up with a finger or sometimes even just wrinkled his nose. The perfect accessory to top off his secret nerd personality.

Those were the things that he learned about Oikawa during the hour or so that they were sitting together. But he also learned something about himself.

Apparently he didn't find Oikawa as hideous as he first made himself think. Seeing him so concentrated and struggling with something was a rare once in a lifetime opportunity. His eyebrows were knit together and he was chewing his pen so hard, Iwaizumi thought that it was going to break and spill all over him. If he didn't hate his guts with a burning passion, then he would've said that he looked pretty adorable. But he did hate him. Therefore he wouldn't say it nor think it.

Oikawa was chewing the poor pen even harder, and now Iwaizumi really thought that the ink was going to spray on him.

"Oi, uh..." Iwaizumi started to warn him, being the nice and generous person he is, "You probably shouldn't chew your pen so hard, you might-" He was interrupted by Oikawa's pen start to leak all over said person.

He told him so.

Oikawa shrieked and dropped the pen on the table, resulting in getting some ink on his phone that was near the disaster zone. Oikawa stared wide eyed at the pen, then quickly grabbed his phone and started to wipe it off. He didn't even seem to notice Iwaizumi still. Bastard. But still, this scene was too rare to just let it slip by.

"Haha!" Iwaizumi started to burst out in laughter. Oikawa frowned at him, and his pouty expression just made him laugh even harder. "Oh my god, you are an idiot!"

"I am not, how rude." He frowned even more and glared at him. His face kind of ruins his glare, considering he still looked cute, it took away from the anger. He resembled an angry puppy, it's so cute but still a tiny bit threatening. Mostly adorable though.

Oikawa opened to say something cocky at Iwaizumi, but as he did he lifted his hand with the phone in it. Since it was slippery from the ink, it fell right out of his hand, his earbuds unplugging from his phone and the phone dropping to the ground. His music started to blare out of the phone at full volume and Iwaizumi realized why he recognized the song he was singing.

"-taking back the crown, I'm all dressed up and naked! See what's mine and take it! " Oikawa's eyes widened as his phone blasted out the song. "Finders, keepers, losers, weepers!"

As quickly as he dropped it he tried picking it up to turn off the music. But all his fumbling resulted in the phone slipping and sliding out of his hand, making it more difficult for him to turn it off. After he finally go a steady hold on the phone, a bunch of his stuff was on the floor from the struggle, and his glasses were lopsided on his face.

He sighed, and Iwaizumi just stared at him for the second time today. Oikawa went to turn off the song, but then it slipped out of his hand for the second time as well. When it fell to the ground the song changed.

"Oh! The good, the bad and the dirty! Oh! The good, the bad and the dirty!"

Oikawa fumbled once again for his phone and grabbed it successfully this time. He turned it on and pressed the pause button. Of course the screen was also slippery, so his finger slipped and he clicked the shuffle button instead. The song skipped once more.

"This is gospel, for the fallen ones. Locked away in permanent slumber. Assembling their philosophies, from pieces of broken memories ."

Oikawa sighed and dropped the phone on the desk, letting it play. He ran a hand through his hair, and adjusted his crooked glasses so he could see properly. He finally looked up to see Iwaizumi staring at him.

Apparently there was another thing that he learned about Oikawa today.

"You listen to Panic! At The Disco?!" Iwaizumi shot up from his seat and pointed a finger right at his face, Oikawa instinctively backed up. Iwaizumi's eyes were the size of the flying saucers that were in Oikawa's stupid books.

"Yes, I do..." He scratched the back of his neck, and turned his head away from Iwaizumi's hard stare. Oikawa honestly thought that Iwaizumi was going to smack him upside the head, with the expression he was giving him. He was wrong for once.

"That is my favourite band ever." He stated, leaning into Oikawa's face and he backed up even more, but his back eventually hit his chair and he was cornered. Iwaizumi's words finally sunk into his brain and his eyes lit up again, all fear from before left him.

"Really? You too?" He asked incredulously, and Iwaizumi nodded his head so fast his head would have popped off.

"Of course, it's practically the best band ever!" He slammed his hands on the table, with a small smile. Oikawa did the same and stood up to meet his eyes (although he had to look down only slightly because he was a bit taller than Iwaizumi).

"What's your favourite song by them?" Oikawa beamed at him, his stunningly bright smile flashing.

"I personally like Victorious. But Emperors New Clothes is probably a close second." Iwaizumi's eyes flashed with pride. Oikawa jumped up and down in excitement, and placed both his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulder, looking him in the eyes again. They really liked eye contact.

"Those are my favourite songs by them!" Oikawa squealed. Squealed. This was a completely different side of him.

"To be honest, I thought you would be one of those people who'd listen to Ariana Grande or Selena Gomez." As he said that Oikawa cringed.

"Oh, please. I don't listen to that Top 40 stuff!" He waved a hand in front of his face and his nose scrunched up instinctively again. "I'm more of a P!ATD and FOB kind of guy."

He looked back and forth to check if anyone was watching them, then leaned down to whisper in Iwaizumi's ear, "And to be honest, a Halsey and Melanie Martinez fan."

Now this was way to good to be true.

"I am impressed, Trashykawa." The nickname slipped out of his name freely, and before he could stop himself he put a hand over his mouth. He used that name when talking to his friends about him, it just automatically came out. That was embarrassing but apparently Oikawa didn't think much of it.

"Mean!" He stuck his tongue out and placed his hands on his hips. Good, he was becoming more and more appealing as he spoke to this side of the guy.

"Well, whatever Iwaizumi-kun." He turned his nose up at him. Then an idea popped into his head. "Or should I say-.."

"Don't do it."

"-..Iwa-chan."

"God dammit." Iwa-chan facepalmed, and Oikawa snickered at him.

"Haha! Baaaaakaaaaa!~~" He teased, and bopped his nose. Iwaizumi scowled.

Even when he was insulting him, Oikawa was still super cute to him. Iwaizumi hated it. He hated this guy. He is not supposed to think he's cute. And to top it all off he was a guy. Well, Iwaizumi didn't care who he dated as long as he liked them, but he still never thought about it. Especially not with someone like Oikawa.

Oikawa's laughter died down, "Here hold on one second."

He reached down and grabbed his bag. He zipped it open and fumbled a bit until his hand receded holding another pen, identical to the one he broke. He grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and quickly scribbled something down then bent down to pack his stuff up.

"This was fun, we should totally hang out more often." He told Iwaizumi over his shoulder as he put his laptop in his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. "I got to go though."

Iwaizumi blinked at him in confusion, standing awkwardly watching him. Oikawa chuckled, and Iwaizumi tried not to think about how hot he looked.

"I'll see ya later, Iwa-chan!~" He beamed at him and turned away to walk out of the library.

Iwaizumi blankly stared as he walked out, fairly disappointed that the discussion was stopped short. Suddenly Oikawa stopped. He turned around again and walked toward Iwaizumi. As he got closer again, he thought he saw a light blush was forming. Before Iwaizumi could even react, Oikawa leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

Oikawa broke off just as fast as he kissed him and turned around on his heel, walking out faster than before, clutching his bag to his chest.

He looked back and forth between the door that Oikawa just left out of and the table with still a bit of ink on it.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!

He touched his cheek lightly, where Oikawa kissed him. The spot where he did was almost throbbing and he could still feel his soft lips on his cheek. His face flamed up in a matter of seconds.

"God dammit..." He grumbled at his stupid face for blushing and his stupid heart for beating so fast at that idiot.

He finally glanced down on his arm to see that Oikawa had written his number in neat print. Beside it was fancy cursive and a slew of hearts (followed by a kawaii face).

_"289-XXX-XXXX Call me! <3 <3 <3 (>‿‿◕)"_

Iwaizumi groaned not knowing what to do with this predicament. Suddenly he thought of what to do, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number.

_"Hello?"_ The person on the other end answered, and Iwaizumi sighed in relief that Matsukawa picked up.

"I think I have a crush on the person I hate the most in the entire world." He simply stated, and he could hear Matsukawa laughing on the opposite line.

_"Oikawa?"_

"Yes." He could hear Matsukawa laugh even harder.

_"You know what they say."_ He started, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"What do they say?"

_"Well, you know..._

_love an hatred go hand in hand."_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad too as "IllumiiNaughty" so I am still the same person, I swear Im not stealing someone elses work.


End file.
